Total Drama High
by CelestialHeavens
Summary: Alicia is a 16 year old model who is going to a new school and meets strange people at the bus stop to her new school, but she doesn't realize is something that will give her a massive headache and new found hate for her mother.    Alejandro/OC/Justin
1. Welcome to Crazy High

**Welcome to Crazy High**

I look out my window from my room just staring at people below me bustling; they all looked like they all needed to go somewhere. I sighed and then looked at my suit cases that are sitting on my bed with my clothes, my bed sheets and pillow. Oh! And let's not forget my trusty companion, Little Masakun! My cute little samurai doll with a crescent moon on his helmet and a rice ball for its head my sister got for me from Japan on her vacations with her boyfriend at the time when I was little. Then the things I really need are packed as well. I don't know what school I'm going to, but since most of my things are packed I guess it's one of those schools with dorms,

"Mom… What did you sign me up for now…?"

I sighed to myself and sat on my bed,

"Oh well. I heard it's isolated from civilization, so no more of them. Unless my mother needs me."

I then hear my sister calling for me from the kitchen,

"Alicia! Are you done yet? We don't have all day!"

"I'll be right there, Lisa!"

I then grabbed my bag from the chair that's at my desk, I then grabbed my suit cases from my bed and headed out from my room to the kitchen. I see Lisa just in the middle of putting our breakfast on plates,

"About time. I thought I had to drag you out of your room."

I raised my eye brow as she said that,

"What makes you think that?"

"Well. Two days ago, you were practically fuming from your ears when you heard about you transferring to another school."

I then felt kind of embarrassed when remembering that time. It was precisely two days ago when the news got to me that I was going to a new school. My mother hadn't asked me if I wanted this or not like before. I don't usually lose my cool in front of people. I looked away from her and stuttered,

"T-that never happened…"

She looked at me flatly,

"Well. Eat your breakfast. I'll be driving you to the station."

I nodded and sat down to eat my food and finished, I then grabbed my things and we both went to her car that is in the parking lot. We got in and she started the car and drove me to the bus station where it'll lead me to my new school.

"Well. I guess this is good bye…"

I told her looking down at the ground,

"I guess, though you can visit in the holidays."

She said with a smile then it faded away,

"I'm really gonna miss you, Alicia."

"I'm really gonna miss you too, Sis."

And so my sister started that car I waved to her as she waved back then she left. I sighed when I see a teal color haired girl dressed in gothic clothing with a bored look on her face walking towards me, she then stopped in front of the bus and stood beside me, I could see luggage in her hands and wondered if she's going to the same school as me, so I decided to ask her,

"Um… Hello."

She looked at me and raised an eye brow,

"Um… Are you going to the same school as me?"

I asked feeling really shy,

"Depends what school you're talking about."

She answered me; I rubbed the back of my neck and tried to remember the name of the school,

"I think the school's name is…. The Bountiful Boarding School of …Interesting People…?"

I think. The name is very unusual. The girl blinked and spoke,

"That's where I'm going."

"Really?"

I asked her feeling like I need to ask her what type of school it's like,

"So… Do you know what type of school it is?"

The girl shook her head,

"Oh. I got to this school without me knowing anything about it."

"Uh huh."

She nodded to me; I then smiled to her,

"I'm Alicia, by the way."

I introduced myself as I reached out my hand for her to shake; she nodded and took it,

"Gwen."

Then I hear heavy metal music playing somewhere then turn to the noise and see a delinquent looking boy coming this way, his green Mohawk is quite out there including that skull shirt, piercings, dog collar and chains with a duffle bag in his hand, Gwen then waved at him,

"Hey, wass' up, Gwen."

He asked her giving her a smile,

"What's up you're self."

They both just stared at each other for a while, I feel kind of awkward. I then cleared my throat, they looked at me,

"Uh… Hi."

I waved at them, well at the new guy that arrived,

"Hey."

He greeted back, I smiled at him and said,

"I'm Alicia. And I see that you guys know each other?"

"The name's Duncan. And yeah, we've been through this before together."

He told me,

"Hmm? Been through this before…? What's that-"

I then got cut off when we hear the sound of someone saying 'Woo' from far away. It's then getting closer. Then a fat boy with blond hair came into view,

"Hey guys! How's it going?"

He said enthusiastically,

"Ready for what's comin' up next?"

"Hey Owen. Great seeing you."

Duncan greeted him, the one named Owen then picked Gwen Duncan and me off the ground and gave us a bear hug,

"This is going to be awesome! Hanging out with all of you again! Woo Hoo! Oh, hello. Haven't seen you before"

Owen said when he spotted me,

"Hi, nice to meet you. I'm Alicia."

I smiled and waved at him,

"Awesome to meet you! I'm Owen."

There are now more people at the bus station and I met Bridgette and Geoff, they are really nice couples though, they sure make out a lot. Then there's Katie and Sadie, those two a so close that they dress alike. Then there's Courtney. …She's… not very happy. In fact, she's very strict about what ever she's talking about. Something about winning the one million dollars someday, that someday is now, apparently. I don't know what she means. I then met Harold. He's a nice guy; though he seems to annoy a bunch of people it looks like since that Duncan practically punched him on the face. Then I met LeShawna. She's got a very confident aura around her, she's spunky, nice and like's to pick fights with a girl named Heather who is a very mean person who apparently made everybody hate her. Gwen and LeShawna told me to watch out for her or else,

"But what happens if she made friends with me?"

I asked them,

"Or else she'll just use you for what's comin' up, girl."

LeShawna answered me. I really don't know what's going on. Who are these people? Why do they act like something's up? We then see a person in the distance approaching us looking so beautiful he's causing traffic and making birds hit things while they're flying. The man is smile to everyone and I see that the girls including Owen are staring at him. I for one am sort of used to that kind of person like him. But for some reason he's got a different effect on me. He's like a type of sweet that everyone knows and it tastes delicious but not a lot of people can afford it,

"Hey guys. How are all of you?"

The hot guy said,

"Hey Justin. You look great."

Owen spoke smiling,

"Thanks, man."

He thanked him and walked passed him,

"So yeah. You're pants are as awesome as ever."

Owen stated,

"Thanks man. These my favorite pants so I clean them."

Justin told him, he then stopped and stood beside me. I then turned to him and greeted,

"Hi, I'm Alicia."

"The name is Justin."

He smiled to me, I smiled back. Now there are even more people at the bus station and now I'm certain. Everybody knows everybody except me. A boy with a gap between his teeth is being harassed by a girl with purple hair; their names are Cody and Sierra. Sierra didn't really noticed me since she got distracted by Cody and I was behind Owen at that time when she arrived, Then I met Tyler and Lindsay. They are an interesting pair. Tyler trying to show off his 'extreme' yo-yo trick and fails at it then Lindsay keeps calling her him different names even though he is her boyfriend. I then met Beth, Eva, Trent, Ezekiel and Izzy. I gotta say. The students in this new school of mine are a bunch of strange people,

"Hmmm… are there any normal people around...?"

I muttered quietly to myself making sure nobody heard me. Yup. I knew it. My mom got me into some place strange. But I guess that Trent person seems normal enough. Bridgette seemed normal too, until her and her boyfriend make out so much it's just too weird. I mean, yeah couples make out, but not on the level of Bridgette and Geoff. When are we going to the school? It's been like, an hour now. I sighed when I see another person coming this way. He looks just as hot as Justin, but I get this feeling I need to be careful when I'm around him,

"Hola, everyone."

He greeted,

"Hello."

I responded to him. I'm being polite. He let out a smirk then smiled to me,

"Hola, Senorita. I've never seen you before."

He said in a flirtatious kind of way, I gave him a nervous grin and looked away from him. I'm really not good at guys flirting with me. He just smirked at me,

"My name is Alejandro if you want to know. I see you look confused about something; I can help you if you want."

I looked at him and blushed then looked away,

"…My name is Alicia. Nice to meet you. I… I'm just nervous about where we're going."

I told him not making eye contact with him. He's obviously up to something,

"Um… I'm… Uh… I think Justin wants something. Um… It's very nice to meet you, Alejandro."

I then ran to Justin. I then suddenly thought. Why Justin? Why did I say Justin wanted something? He doesn't need anything from me. We didn't even have a conversation with each other yet. I just stood there right beside Justin as he texted away on his phone,

"Um… Hi Justin."

He's still texting away,

"Um… Nice weather we're having."

I then see Alejandro looking at me with that flirtatious smirk on his face. I can't stand it. I turned back to Justin,

"Um… I can't help thinking I've seen you somewhere before."

He's still texting when,

"Hm? I'm sorry what was that? I was busy breaking up with someone."

He told me, I stared at him in disbelief. Wow. How cold… Justin then started examining me which got me confused,

"Hmm… You look familiar… Have we met?"

He asked me. He too thinks I look familiar; I tried my hardest to think for a moment but shook my head,

"I think I do… But… I don't know where."

Then we see an African-Canadian man who is pretty tall, burly and scary walking to the bus glaring at all of us,

"Listen up! You will all be going to The Bountiful Boarding School of Interesting People, BBSIP for short."

I just stared at the strange man,

"When we go to the school you gotta respect the rules. Do you understand?"

He demanded us as if we are soldiers,

"Sir, yes Sir!"

We all answered like soldiers. This guy is scary. Are we going to a boot camp? And so we all got our things and went on the bus. I was kind of having trouble with my things when Alejandro came,

"You look like you need some help. Allow me."

He then took one of my suit cases and brought it in the bus,

"Um… Thanks."

I told him. He turned to me and gave me that flirtatious smile again and answered,

"No problem."

I rolled my eyes at that look of his and went in the bus. I was looking to who I can sit with on this bus and could see Justin's seat is empty I thought about sitting with him when Beth took a seat beside him. I quietly sighed to myself then went straight to the back and sat there. Alejandro then sat beside me,

"Are you excited to where we're going, Chica?"

He asked me, I turned to him and looked away,

"To tell you the truth… No."

Alejandro wondered about my attitude of the school when the bus started I looked out the window and watched the scenery go by, I then felt sleepy and dozed off.

**.::No One's PoV::.**

Alejandro watched Alicia's sleeping form wondering about her attitude about the place they are going, he doesn't know whether to laugh or feel sorry for her so he thought she'll figure it out when they get there.

Justin looked at Alicia as she looked at the empty seat beside him and was about to sit there when Beth took it instead, He felt slightly disappointed as Alicia decided to sit at the back and Alejandro following her in pursuit with her suit case in hand and sat beside her instead Justin really wanted to talk to her about that whole 'have we met?' topic. So that means later then.

Heather then looked at the seat where Alicia and Alejandro are and glared angrily at the two mostly at the girl who slept peacefully, her glare is like trying to burn a hole through her face it's scary. The bus has finally arrived at the destination and everyone started getting off the bus.

**.:;Alicia's PoV::.**

I felt someone shaking me when I see that it's Alejandro,

"Wake up now, senorita. We've finally arrived."

I looked out the window and see a really huge building with a really huge gate in front of it.

"So, this is the place we'll be staying at?"

I asked as I stare at the creepy wonder of a school,

"I gotta say, it looks… haunted."

Harold then spoke,

"It really does look haunted. By the surrounding area I think it might be on the poltergeist level."

"W-why do you think that…?"

I asked him nervously,

"Well… A school in an isolated place on top of a mountain with bad weather conditions it will most likely have some ghost I think."

This guy really doesn't make sense. How does weather and location have anything to do with ghosts? I shivered again. Not because of the ghost thing, it's the weather. Gwen then joined in,

"I think this might be like a horror movie themed thing this time."

She told me crossing her arms and smiled a laid back smile. She looked thrilled,

"Huh? 'This time'? What do you mean?"

Before anyone says anything the gate of the school opened up and out came a seemingly short man with black hair that looked shockingly familiar,

"Huh? Is that…?"

"Welcome, students. For the fifth season of… Total. Drama. High!"

"WHAT?"


	2. Transferific! Part 1

**Tranferific!**

**[Hello, we would like to tell all the readers that there is no Alicia's Point of view in this chapter because our Point of View machine is broken and we'll be fixing it right now.]**

Alicia is at a loss of words as she stared at the short man in a suit looking at each of the contestants,

"Hello again. Are all of you ready for this season?"

The contestants didn't say anything,

"Um… Chris? Why are you in a suit?"

Gwen asked,

"Well. Since the next season will be taking place at a school, I thought I'd dress up to fit with the area."

"And what are you dressed up as…?"

Heather asked while crossing her arm and glaring,

"Heheh. I'm just being the principal of this school."

He then faced the camera,

"Hello and welcome to the fifth season of the Total Drama series! This season the show will take place in a school where there will be-"

"Excuse me!"

The camera then turned to Alicia who looks pretty confused. She then walks up to Chris and stopped in front of him,

"I'm sorry, but I think I went on the wrong bus?"

Chris stared at her and spoke,

"Um… No, I don't think you did."

"Huh? No I think I did because I'm trying to get to a school not a reality show."

Chris shook his head,

"No, you went on the right bus and this _is_ a school."

"What? No it's not!"

"Uh… Yeah it is…"

"No. I'm supposed to be in a _real_ school, how many times I have to repeat myself?"

She then started getting annoyed,

"No, you signed up for the reality show."

Chris argued,

"What? No I didn't!"

"Uh… Yeah you did."

He then showed a piece of paper to her,

"See? This is your signature."

He then pointed the signature at the bottom of the contract,

"B-but… That was the form for the school I was supposed to…."

Alicia is totally confused and didn't know what to think in that situation,

"Nope. It's a contract for the next season of the Total Drama Series."

She didn't say anything. Chris then spoke,

"What? It's not obvious? Don't you watch our show?"

Alicia shook her head,

"Wow. Someone is far behind the trends."

Alicia sighed and wanted to scream so badly. Chris then cleared his throat,

"Anyway. This is the new contestant. Meet Alicia. You may know her as the female super model in this season's clothing line from the well-known brand, Moonlight Kiss."

Alicia went back beside Alejandro having a look on her face that made her look like she wants to kill someone, Sierra then gasped out of nowhere,

"Oh! I know you!"

Alicia turned to her still feeling annoyed,

"Really?"

"Yeah! I know all about you! Like, your favorite color is blue, your favorite food is crepes with nutella and strawberries and you have a doll called Masakun! I even know what shampoo and conditioner you use for that beautiful silky hair of yours!"

Alicia stared at her seemingly creeped out,

"How do you know that…?"

"I interviewed the people in your school."

"Okay but, I don't think I told anyone about my doll… Or what shampoo I use in the shower..."

"Oh that? Don't worry about it."

Sierra told her smiling like a creepy person. Alicia then turned away from her getting even more creeped out. Chris then spoke out,

"Alright, Students! Let's start the tour shall we?"

And so, everyone followed Chris around the school,

"So, this is the track and field area where you can do some track and field."

The track and field looked like a death trap. The ground is uneven, broken glass everywhere not to mention old looking equipment is lying around. Like rusty looking batons, medicine balls and other things,

"Shouldn't the equipment be in the storage?"

Beth asked turning to Chris,

"Yeah, at least clean this place."

Heather glared at him, Chris shrugged and spoke,

"We got the place in the last minute. We had no time to clean it up."

Then they continued the tour. Everyone then went inside the school and headed to what seems like the office,

"This is where the principal's office is."

Chris said as they all entered the office. It looked clean and furnished as if they renovated the place for Chris to relax. It was a four room area with red walls, a clean carpet and a well-polished desk. Maybe made of mahogany. The next room is a bedroom with a queen sized bed with purple bed sheets. The next room is a bathroom also clean and renovated to his liking then the next room has a hot tub. Alicia then crossed her arms and turned to Chris and asked,

"Are you really sure you got this place in the last minute?"

"Okay, okay. We just don't have enough money."

Chris explained,

"But why don't you use that money to clean this place then?"

"And why do you have to ask so many questions?"

Chris whined glaring at her getting annoyed,

"Moving on."

She then rolled her eyes and followed the group as they continued the tour. Justin then slowed down to Alicia's pace and started to speak,

"So, you're a model, hmm? No wonder you were familiar. I think I saw you a few times at the studio."

Alicia tilted her head at him,

"Hmm? 'At the studio'?"

She repeated him in a questioning way,

"Yeah. I do some modeling for the male clothing for Moonlight Kiss."

She then put her index finger on her chin and then spoke,

"Really? I thought I saw you somewhere else, though."

"Somewhere else, you say?"

"Yeah."

She then started thinking again,

"Oh yeah! Hey, are you by any chance that boy who was always sent to the principal's office because you distracted the students in the class all the time?"

"Oh, you were in that class?"

"Well no, but I've heard of you from the other kids. I think I saw you a few times at the playground."

"Hmm. So you went to the same elementary school as me, that's interesting."

Justin smiled to her. Alejandro looked back at the two people who are walking behind everyone and glared at Justin. Chris then stopped in front of the washrooms,

"These are the washrooms."

"Let me guess. There are cameras in there, right?"

LeShawna spoke out,

"No."

Chris simply answered,

"The confessionals are actually somewhere else."

"Wow. That's different."

Gwen said sarcastically, everyone then continued walking and went pass the classrooms where you'll be taking lessons,

"What? We're actually going to be studying?"

Duncan questioned,

"Correcto mundo. For certain challenges at least."

"Excuse me but, when are you going to show us where the confessionals are? I need to let out my stress."

Courtney asked looking pretty annoyed. Alicia sighed and agreed with her,

"Yeah. Where is this confessional so I can let out my stress too?"

"In a minute. Sheesh! You guys are impatient."

Chris whined,

"Let's move on."

Chris and the contestants then continued walking and showed the nurse's office,

"That's the nurse's office. This is where you guys are sent if whenever you get hurt."

"Which is often since you keep making dangerous challenges."

Gwen spoke while crossing her arms, Alicia turned to her getting worried,

"Uh… 'O-often'…?"

"Yup. We've been through so many dangerous challenges for this show."

She answered her; Alicia turned away from her and muttered to herself angrily,

"Mom, what kind of game show did you make me go to…?"

And so everyone continued the tour and Chris showed the gym, then he stops in front of a door,

"Since you guys are so patient, this is the counseling office. This is where the confessionals are. As you already know this is the place where you can tell your secrets or get something off your chest."

**/Confessional/**

**Alicia**

"Alright, _mom_. If I can call you that. This is not funny. You better get me out of this show or I'll quit the business! And you'll never see me again! Because this is the last straw for doing things for me I do not want!"

**Alejandro**

"This season, I will win the millions. Also, I'll get back at Heather for what she did to me. She'll see! Hmph! I have thought up a plan that will include the new girl. She will be easy to manipulate if that Justin isn't there interfering. I might have to get rid of him to get closer to her somehow…"

**Justin**

"Hmm… This place needs a better layout… Anyway. This season will be interesting. I think I can get the million bucks if only there's a way to get rid of the obstacle that is Alejandro. Oh I know. He's plotting something. Don't say I'm not aware because I am. The way he flirts with Alicia, I know he's trying to make an alliance with her so he can get into the final three. Also, there will only be one beautiful man on this show and it's me."

**/End Confessional/**

Chris then showed where the cafeteria is then went up some stairs,

"Alright students, this floor are where your bedrooms are. There are only twelve bedrooms so you guys have to share."

"So it doesn't matter by gender?"

Duncan asked mischievously,

"No. Obviously the girls get one side of the hallway and the boys get the other."

Chris told everyone,

"Um, Chris how will this work then?"

Bridgette asked him, Chris then took out two hats from wherever he got them from each with folded paper inside,

"These two hats will determine who you'll be paired up with and sharing the bedroom. This hat..."

He then raised the one that's dark blue,

"…is the hat that will determine where the boys will sleep. And so will this pink hat."

So the girls then took a piece of paper form the pink hat and the boys took a piece of paper from the blue hat and unfolded their paper. Alicia has yet to get a piece of paper from the hat but realized there isn't any,

"Hmm? None for me? Where would I sleep, then?"

Alicia asked Chris,

"Since I said there were not enough bedrooms I figured why not choose which bedroom you want to stay in."

She blinked at him and then tapped her chin,

"Hmm… I guess Gwen…?"

She said questioningly and then asked again,

"But even though… Is there an extra bed where I can sleep on?"

"It will be there."

"Oh, okay."

"…in a week."

Chris said,

"…Oh."

She slouched when he said that. And so Alicia was about to follow Gwen to the room when Courtney stopped her on her track,

"Be careful around Gwen, she might steal your boyfriend."

"Huh? Really? But, I don't have a boyfriend."

Alicia looked at her questioningly,

"I'm just telling you if you do get one. If you do, keep him away from her or else."

Courtney then went off to her room and Alicia just watched leave.

**/Confessional/**

**Alicia**

"Hmm… It seems Courtney and Gwen had some type of feud… I wonder what happened."

**Courtney**

"I'll make sure Gwen will pay dearly for stealing Duncan from me. She'll see. And Duncan? He'll get what's coming."

**/End Confessional/**

Alicia then followed Gwen to the room and see that she is sharing it with Heather much to Gwen's dislike,

"Great. I get to share the room with Miss Extensions."

Heather turned and glared at her. Alicia then nodded her head to Heather and greeted,

"Umm… Hello, nice to meet you again."

Heather then turned to her and returned the greeting,

"Oh. Why hello there, Alicia!"

Her greeting sounds very forced, she then walked up to Alicia,

"I gotta say I love the clothes lines of the company you work with. It's very stylish."

"Really? Well I guess my mother will be happy to hear that."

Alicia told her then subconsciously sighed thinking her mother,

"Oh? Does your mother make the clothes?"

"Yeah. Moonlight Kiss is her company."

Gwen narrowed her eyes and knows what's up, Heather then responded with Alicia,

"Wow. I wish my mother owns her own clothing line."

Alicia then nodded to her. Gwen then stepped in,

"Wow, Heather you're so nice, all of a sudden."

Heather then glared at her, then turned back to Alicia with a smile,

"So, Alicia? If you need help in anyway, you can always ask me."

She then went back to her unpacking. Gwen raised an eye brow and went up to Alicia,

"I think you need to be careful around her from now on."

Alicia turned to Gwen and looked at her questioningly,

"Hmm? How come?"

"If she's nice like that then she is obviously up to something. She's not usually a nice person."

Gwen then went to unpacking her things. Alicia watches Gwen unpack then turned to the window and started pondering.

Everyone is now at the cafeteria and lining up to get food. Alicia got her tray of food and stared at it out of disgust,

"What is this some type of pancake…?"

She then poked it with her fork,

"Oh my god! Did it just move?"

She freaked, Chef then glared at her and demanded,

"Do you have a problem?"

Alicia turned to Chef and sees his angry face then answered nervously,

"Uh…. N-no, sir."

"Well, if not then sit your butt down!"

Alicia let out a squeak and ran to find a seat. She looked around when she sees that Alejandro is waving to her,

"You can sit here, Senorita."

Alicia nodded to him then went to the table, but on her way there she accidentally tripped on something and dropped her food,

"Hey! Watch where you're stepping!"

Eva yelled pulling Alicia by the color of her shirt looking really angry,

"S-sorry. I didn't see your foot…"

She apologized,

"Oh really? Did you really not see it? Or are trying to pick a fight with me?"

Eva growled at her and raising a fist ready to punch her,

"What? N-no! I'm not trying to pick anything!"

Alicia then raised her arms out to shield her face when someone called out,

"Now, now no need to be angry."

Both Eva and Alicia then turned and see Alejandro walking up to the them, he then pulled Alicia out of Eva's grasp and spoke,

"Alicia simply didn't see where she was walking and merely tripped so no need to resort to violence."

Alicia then hid behind Alejandro and looked at Eva out of fear, Eva huffed and glared at him then at Alicia,

"Fine, whatever. But if you cross my path again I will clobber you."

She threatened her, Alicia shivered at that as Eva went back to her table,

"T-that was… scary. I've never been treated like that before."

"Well. That was Eva for you. She gets easily mad at anything."

Alejandro told her,

"Really? I guess I better not get her mad again, huh? By the way, thanks for saving me."

She smiled to him feeling really relieved,

"No need to thank me. No woman like you need to go through being hurt like that so…"

"I see. But thanks anyway. You've been helping me a lot today so you deserve it."

**/Confessional/**

**Alejandro**

"Just as planned."

**/End Confessional/**

"You're so nice, Alicia."

He smiled to her; Alicia smiled back then noticed her food is on the ground,

"Should I…?"

She then turned to Chef,

"Nah."

She dismissed getting more food and followed Alejandro to the table. She sees Tyler, Lindsay, Katie and Sadie at the table. Alicia sat beside Alejandro and said hello to them they said hello back when Justin went up to their table,

"Hey Alicia, mind if I sit here?"

Alejandro was about to say something when Alicia answered,

"Sure."

Justin smiled then sat beside her,

"Thanks."

Everyone are just chatting away when Chris entered the room,

"Alright Students, Ready for your first challenge?"

Everyone then turned to Chris and listened,

"This challenge will determine your team. I call it. Team Division Five! Each student will be divided into five teams by racing the clock to their assigned classroom."

"Hmm… That sound easy enough."

Courtney spoke,

"…By going through crazy obstacles in the school."

Alicia rolled her eyes and muttered,

"Must he always not finish what he says and add it in later…?"

"I know, right?"

Justin commented,

"So, when all of you are done eating meet me at the entrance of the school."

Everyone then started talking about the challenge,

"So, what do you think will the obstacles be?

Alicia asked everyone at her table feeling kind of worried,

"I don't know. Maybe something extreme?"

Tyler replied,

"Really, Tyler, it'd be that hard?"

Lindsay asked,

"Um… I think so."

Alicia's eye then started twitching and sighed out of stress,

"Why can't I just be in a normal functioning school…?"

"Don't worry, Alicia. If you ever get in trouble you can call for my help anytime."

Alejandro reassured her; she gave him a soft smile to him and nodded,

"Thanks, Alejandro."

He then stared at her nearly speechless,

"…No problem."

**/Confessional/**

**Alicia**

"Even though Alejandro first gave me that flirtatious attitude of his, he's actually really nice to me. I very much appreciated his help."

**/End Confessional/**

**Author:** Finished this one. I gotta say. It's not easy making your own challenges. :P But I guess it had to be…. Unless you guys can give me ideas. Just saying. And the title? I'm just wingin' it! :D


End file.
